Atalante
by katana 00
Summary: "Plus vite, plus haut, plus fort", ça vous parle ? Si oui, ben vous savez le prétexte qui m'a inspiré cette fic ... Yaoï sûrement, "mature" comme d'habitude je sais pas trop... Je vous laisse découvrir ! ... Pardon pour le retard ! J'aurais dû poster vendredi 27 juillet à l'ouverture, mais j'ai pas pu ! De toute manière pas sûr que je puisse la finir dans les temps non plus ...
1. Chapter 1 Plus vite

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Que le temps passe vite ! Nous sommes en 3056 (ben ouais date prévue de mon retour, non ?)! Et donc Gundam est du domaine public non ? Et donc ils sont à tout le monde ! Et donc … Ouais pas à moi ! Ok, on est en 2012 seulement … Même pas drôle !_

_._

**Note**** :**_ Maintenant que je suis remise de mon choc d'avoir osé des « hotties » (dixit Blues-Moon) en série, je peux m'atteler à une autre ficounette avec nos GBoys. … Mon idée de les insérer dans l'actualité ayant été appréciée, je renouvèle avec ce chapitre._

_Par contre, pour les lemons, je garantie rien. Et là j'entends déjà des lamentations ! Ca va toujours en Belgique ? ^^ … Ok, on verra en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire, si ça s'y prête ou pas. M'dame « Titilleuse de neurones » ne voudrait pas que ça soit gratuit si ? ^^_

_Quant au Happy End (mon Tour de Sank a eu du succès pour sa fin on dirait ! ^^), ben faudra suivre mon cerveau machiavélique ! Inutile d'harceler, car je me lance sans filet une fois encore, donc ben j'en sais rien ! J'ai des idées mais rien de fixé ! … Avec moi, faut venir sans aprioris ! Tout peut bien se passer comme le contraire ! ^^_

_Merci à Blues-Moon (jamais rassasiée !), Yume (ma plume va tenter de rester fertile !), Sortilège (désolée pas d'occasion de faire « miam » dans ce chapitre !) et Hissha (ouais la sadique peut surprendre par des fins mielleuses ! Toujours méfiante ?) pour vos mots d'encouragement et de félicitation qui me touchent énormément ! ^^ … Un nouveau miracle aura-t-il lieu sur ce nouvel opus ? J'espère ! Sinon si ça foire, ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur ! Et désolée si des sales petites fautes subsistent ! ^^_

.

.

**«Atalante»**

Chapitre 1 – « Plus vite … »

.

.

Effrontément, le soleil de mai flemmardait, dissimulé derrière de moutonneux cumulus et angéliques cirrus zébrant la voûte étoilée. Flegmatiquement cet astre débonnaire déployait dans le ciel de nuit, légèrement orangé sur l'horizon, ses rayons qu'une ombre courrait déjà à vive allure dans le colisée universitaire. Défiant la lumière elle-même, le galbe harmonieux filait tel Hermès. Pareil à ce Dieu antique, réputé le plus agile et rapide, la silhouette donnait l'illusion d'être détachée de tout. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait en ce bas monde. Aucune attache n'entravant sa progression. Aucune loi ne l'empêchant d'aller toujours plus vite. Même la pesanteur n'avait aucune gravité sur elle. La fluidité de ses mouvements donnait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une plume. Un léger duvet se pliant aux caprices des vents taquins.

Du haut des gradins, comme chaque aurore depuis deux mois, caché dans la pénombre Heero Yuy, étudiant modèle ayant fini son jogging, contemplait cet athlète fantomatique. Cet être de la nuit, que personne n'avait jamais vu déambuler sur le campus, était à présent une véritable légende urbaine. A croire que son existence ne prenait forme humaine que sur le revêtement synthétique de la piste du stade. Ainsi les rumeurs les plus folles avaient-elles enflées à son sujet. Certains le devinaient « Shinigami », Dieu de la Mort courant après les âmes damnées d'étudiants pervertis et perdus. D'autres, plus terre-à-terre, le qualifiaient de vedette s'entrainant dans l'anonymat de leur campus. N'en déplaise aux plus envieux, sa renommée courait dans tous les bâtiments de chaque faculté. Incitant chacun à le chasser et l'observer. Or, malgré les multiples efforts et astucieux stratagèmes, très imaginatifs pour quelques uns, son don pour la fuite ne se démentait jamais et anéantissait tous les espoirs. Nulle photographie n'avait pu être prise. Ou si floue que la silhouette prenait un air mystique, renforçant plus encore la légende du Shinigami. Depuis des semaines aucun élément probant n'avait permis d'établir l'identité du personnage. De lui, seule son excellence à la course était connue et avérée véridique. Tant et si bien que tous s'accordaient à le pronostiquer favori dans les présélections nationales pour le 800 mètres qui se tiendraient jusque début juillet. Du moins s'il s'y présentait ! Or, si tel était le cas, comment reconnaître une légende urbaine ? Au vue des innombrables efforts pour demeurer invisible en temps ordinaires, cette créature serait sans nul doute difficile à détecter parmi des hommes représentant l'élite des athlètes. Se contentant peut-être d'une honorable place pour ne pas ruiner sa couverture ! Incontestablement, tous étaient convaincus qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme. Plus précisément d'un jeune homme à en juger par la frêle carrure qu'Heero pouvait distinguer. Oui, un jeune éphèbe dont la longue natte flottant au vent aurait incité à de plus extravagants commérages si cet infime détail était révélé. Ne cherchant ni gloire ni emmerde, Heero avait tenu secrète sa découverte. Se réservant le droit d'admirer, en silence, le Dieu en action.

.

Nullement curieux d'évènements surnaturels, Heero avait fait la sourde oreille aux affabulations du départ. Décrétant que ces satanés bougres, dispensant ces histoires rocambolesques et invraisemblables, devraient se concentrer davantage sur leur cursus que sur les enivrantes boissons et autres stupéfiants qui les faisaient délirer. Cependant, lorsque la rumeur eut une tournure plus sportive son intérêt fut titillé. Son oreille devint alors plus attentive au moindre bruit. Savoir qu'un semblable pouvait s'avérer aussi parfait que lui à l'une des épreuves du marathon aiguisa sa curiosité. Jusqu'ici nul autre sprinter, à part lui, n'avait suscité tant d'engouement. Faisant parler de lui en des termes si élogieux que la cité l'élevait instamment au rang d'héros. Si brillant qu'aucun obstacle ne lui résistait. Heero était de cette trempe-là. De celle dominant sans égal toutes les disciplines de l'athlétisme. Et plus précisément celles composant un décathlon. Se surpassant toujours plus jusqu'à atteindre ses propres limites. Sa reconnaissance était grandement justifiée, méritée. L'étudiant japonais était particulièrement doué. Pourvu naturellement de tous les attributs requis pour cette titanesque discipline : endurance, rapidité et agilité. Dès lors, touché dans sa fierté plus qu'il n'avait osé se l'avouer, il avait cherché à anéantir cette brusque menace. Son esprit de génie concevant les plans les plus audacieux pour parvenir à ses fins. Oui, la section « sciences et stratégies militaires » pouvait être réellement fière de son major de promotion ! Voulant démonter ce grotesque ouï-dire de Dieux de la Mort, se répandant infernalement dans le petit monde estudiantin, il avait finement analysé, décortiqué chaque détail de la « légende ». La différence significative entre lui et les autres chercheurs du sensationnel ? Sa ténacité et son goût pour les levers excessivement matinaux assurément ! Puis au fil du temps, sa motivation première fut dissolue, dévoyée, pervertie. Intrigué par l'extravagant natté, Heero se prit au jeu de chronométrer les performances de l'agile coureur. Chaque jour ce dernier s'améliorait. Battant un peu plus ses records de la veille. En toute logique, Heero cerna le danger évident. S'il n'y prenait garde, son surnom de « Wing » pouvait lui être ravi par cette ombre tant elle courait avec grâce, légèreté et vélocité. Oui, le « Shinigami » semblait une plume noire portée par Zéphyr lui-même.

.

- « **Connais-tu la légende d'Atalante ?** » demanda soudainement une voix sèche à un Heero toujours assis, à même les escaliers des tribunes, et contemplant avec ravissement le fantôme.

- « **Non.** » rétorqua-t-il strictement, ne daignant pas lever ses iris bleutés vers son désagréable perturbateur.

- « **Atalante est une héroïne grecque. … Abandonnée à la naissance, elle fut élevée comme chasseresse. Sans pitié, elle mit à mort ceux qui voulurent voler sa virginité ainsi que ceux prétendant à sa main. … Seul celui qui gagna une course contre elle échappa à une mort tragique et remporta son cœur. **»expliqua l'érudit, s'approchant nettementde l'observateur.

- « **Belle légende. Quel rapport avec moi ?** » interrogea-t-il son interlocuteur d'un air totalement détaché. Presque glacial.

- « **Ne t'en approche pas ou tu périras.** » déclara calmement le nouveau venu.

- « **Je ne crains pas le danger. Mais merci du conseil.** » ironisa Heero scrutant enfin l'orateur debout à ses côtés.

- « **Un avertissement. Pas un conseil, Yuy.** » cingla l'étudiant à la stricte coiffure. De ses yeux couleur nuit, il toisait méchamment celui qui semblait se poser en rival dans sa quête.

- « **Prétends-tu pouvoir gagner une course contre lui ? Toi qui n'excelles que dans les arts martiaux.** » s'enquit l'intéressé devant le sous-entendu à peine voilé.

- « **La Mort ne m'effraye pas.** » le nargua hautainement le chinois, déportant ses onyx passionnés vers la silhouette en contre bas.

- « **Moi non plus, Chang.** » décocha le métis après s'être levé pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Se déclarant par là-même adversaire. Ils se jaugèrent longuement. Voulant s'intimider l'un l'autre de regards pénétrants et furieusement décidés.

- « **Es-tu suicidaire depuis que Winner t'a largué, Yuy ?** » attaqua sournoisement le quintuple champion des rencontres interuniversitaires. Sa posture se fit plus fière et conquérante.

- « **Coup bas, Chang. Je te pensais plus respectueux.** » s'offusqua faussement Heero, sans une once de pitié sur son visage de marbre.

- « **Pas de révérence. A la guerre, nul répit. … Pourquoi ne pas céder enfin à Peacecraft ?**» soumit Wufei, sachant pertinemment combien la fervente adulation de la demoiselle indisposait publiquement son vis-à-vis.

- « **Je ne renonce jamais à un combat engagé. … Et, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas bisexuel.** » lâcha-t-il sans remords ni ménagement. Les hostilités ayant nettement été ouvertes par son concurrent. Un éclair de haine intense traversa ses pupilles ourlées d'un bleu cobalt polaire à l'évocation du prestigieux nom des Peacecraft.

- « **Soit !** **Que le plus rapide gagne.** » le défia Wufei Chang, lui tendant une main vigoureuse et inflexible pour concrétiser et signer le pacte de discorde.

.

O o O

.

L'éveil paresseux de l'astre solaire, réchauffant l'atmosphère printanière, sonnait le glas de son entrainement matinal. Zyeutant la vieille montre à gousset, léguée dans son enfance par le père Maxwell, Duo comprit que le temps de la fuite était venu. « Courir loin des yeux curieux et se cacher du reste du monde » étaient les ordres impérieux liés à sa survie dans le célébrissime et vénérable Royaume de Sank. En période de cours et d'examens, il n'avait aucun droit de s'attarder davantage en ce lieu féérique. Paradisiaque à ses yeux de jeune athlète amateur. Le professeur G avait été formel, catégorique sur ce point. N'appartenant pas aux élites étudiant dans cette cité, il ne pouvait ni intégrer ni utiliser les somptueux complexes sportifs dévolus à leurs pratiques. Du moins, en temps normal ! Car, attendri par cet orphelin de seize ans, réfugié de la colonie L2, que son ami Howard lui avait présenté, l'honorable professeur lui permettait d'en bénéficier parfois, discrètement. Durant les sessions universitaires, seul un battement de quatre heures lui était octroyé. La condition sine qua non étant que personne ne devait le remarquer. Modalité pour le moins obsolète sachant qu'une abracadabrante rumeur courait au sein du campus ! Si Duo ne savait rien de ce tapage à son sujet, le commérage vint, malencontreusement, chatouiller les oreilles du sage homme. En effet, depuis quelque temps, dans les couloirs et les amphithéâtres, ce dernier entendait ce mythe cataloguant un mystérieux coureur de Dieu de la Mort. Le surnommant idéalement de « Shinigami ». La foule d'étudiants avait une imagination sacrément fertile, songea amusé le vieil érudit à cette narration. Malgré la désobéissance manifeste, involontaire, et ne voulant surtout pas rompre la promesse faite à l'adolescent qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, G décida de ruiner, à leur insu, toutes les manœuvres et autres tactiques pondues par les brillants esprits estudiantins pour découvrir l'identité du mystérieux athlète. Pour réussir son fourbe complot, savamment réfléchi néanmoins, il demanda assistance auprès de ses renommés confrères les : Docteur J et Mentor O. Derniers qui répondirent spontanément par l'affirmative. Se réjouissant par avance des délicieuses victoires remportées sur leurs étudiants les plus alertes et parfois les plus imbus de leurs intelligences. Excellent moyen de rompre la monotonie de leurs quotidiens plus que routiniers !

.

Orphelin et sans domicile fixe, Duo devait toujours être sur le qui-vive. Par là-même, se lever tôt ne représentait nullement un problème pour lui. Le contrat conclu avec l'aimable professeur, originaire de L2 également, était équitable. Sans contrepartie bien contraignante de son point de vue. S'entrainer avant le réveil des universitaires était carrément une véritable bénédiction pour ainsi dire. Garantissant assurément une discrétion vitale. Certes, les choses auraient été bien plus simples en période de fermeture mais d'ici là les qualifications pour les Jeux Olympiques seraient terminées. Et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre ! Option rejetée prestement ! Il avait déjà bravé suffisamment d'obstacles pour ne pas ruiner ses efforts par simple paresse. Son jeune âge avait bien failli le pénaliser d'ailleurs. Compromettant pratiquement sa participation si la charte olympique n'avait pas fixé, au dernier moment, l'âge minimum requis à seize ans ! Non décidément il ne pouvait pas faire la fine bouche devant un détail aussi insignifiant qu'un horaire décalé ! Son avenir en dépendait tout simplement. Aussi, le matin aux aurores et le soir à l'aube, ce têtu s'entrainait d'arrache pieds pour parvenir à cette fameuse minute quarante cinq seconde sélective. Son objectif était crucial ! Primordial pour son existence ! Être sélectionné pour intégrer la délégation de Sank, et ainsi représenter le Royaume lors des prochains jeux olympiques modernes, lui assurerait une reconnaissance essentielle pour sa carte. A ses yeux, cette célébrité induisait une forte probabilité pour une naturalisation expresse. L'obtention de ses précieux papiers, en règle, lui permettant éventuellement de croire en une vie plus stable. En bonne et due forme. Là était toute la motivation de ce jeune pour qui le sport représentait une carte maitresse. Une chance inestimable. Oui, il devait tenter l'impossible pour réussir. Et par conséquent, faire honneur au professeur G. Cet illustre scientifique courrait le risque d'être répudié de sa chaire si le mensonge, quant à leur lien de parenté pour l'inscription, venait à être découvert. Persuadé de cet état de fait, et afin de se garantir un maximum de chance d'être retenu, Duo se préparait à plusieurs disciplines dans l'anonymat de la nuit. Pariant sur le 800 mètres, sa discipline de prédilection, le marathon et le saut en hauteur. Dès sa petite enfance il y était préparé inconsciemment. Sans le savoir, la vie sur L2 lui avait offert un entrainement des plus durs mais sacrément efficace. Depuis, les obstacles et malheurs que la vie lui infligeait, Duo les transformait en force. Une motivation à toute épreuve nourrie du moindre espoir.

.

Quittant le stade pour rejoindre son précaire refuge, il se remémora sa tragique arrivée sur cette Terre. Cette planète que tout le peuple de L2 vénérait et considérait comme le « néo-eldorado ». Ce passeport, garantie d'une vie meilleure. Quelle odieuse foutaise ! Le prix du billet d'entrée pour le Royaume de Sank avait été des plus onéreux à son goût. C'était indiscutable. Le tribut à payer avait été bien trop élevé, pénible. Oui, bien trop douloureux. Ce droit avait coûté pas moins que l'anéantissement du vol entier de réfugié dont il avait fait parti. La politique de Sank et ses représentants, malgré leurs déclarations enchanteresses dans les médias, n'étaient que de vils opportunistes. Variant au fil des sondages. Changeant selon les campagnes et les désirs personnels de chacun. Reniant aisément et à leur guise les engagements et toute aide aux réfugiés des colonies quand ces derniers entraient en conflit direct avec leurs propres intérêts. Ces bons vouloirs, restrictifs pour toutes nations étrangères, étaient particulièrement négatifs pour L2. Réputée corrompue, dépravée et peuplée d'assassins en puissance la seconde colonie était un handicap infranchissable pour ses exilés. Tous les gouvernements s'accordaient en ce sens : refoulement express et automatique aux frontières des originaires de cette contrée. Les expatriés de L2 étaient les nouveaux persécutés mondiaux. Les parias interplanétaires d'après la colonisation. Dans pareilles conditions, Duo ne pouvait espérer grand renfort des autorités locales. Aussi devait-il fuir, courir et se cacher pour demeurer en vie. Non franchement ! La vie à Sank était loin d'être aussi merveilleuse que le père Maxwell lui avait conté à son départ. Ce bon prêtre, qui l'encourageait à croire en un Dieu rédempteur et miséricordieux, s'était fourvoyé sur toute la ligne ! Divinement bien ! Sinon pourquoi un Dieu aussi aimable aurait-il laissé périr dans l'incendie du désuet refuge frontalier tous les apatrides de L2 ? Enfants, femmes et hommes, tous avaient brûlés ! A l'exception de lui. Oui, lui qui s'était évadé de ce camp. Lui qui s'était tiré, seul, pour quérir un peu de pitance pour ses compagnons d'infortune. A bien y réfléchir, le surnom dont les étudiants l'avaient baptisé, affublé à son insu, était plutôt parfait à vrai dire. Autour de lui, que ce fut sur L2 ou sur la Terre, la Mort se répandait indéniablement.

.

Plongé dans ses pensées morbides, Duo avançait las vers le haras. Chemin le plus risqué pour gagner son asile, mais le plus agréable s'il en est. Les hordes de chevaux paissant tranquillement dans les prés avoisinants étaient son remède miracle. Un spectacle qu'il aimait lors de ses affreux moments de déprime. Sank, à défaut d'être accueillant, était un Royaume riche à n'en pas douter ! Quelle université pouvait se targuer de posséder pareil cadre fantasmagorique ? Les étudiants étaient outrageusement choyés ici. Ce constat le fit amèrement sourire. Quel contraste entre cette vue onirique et celle cauchemardesque s'offrant à lui chaque jour dans son misérable sanctuaire ! Tant d'hypocrisie le dégoûtait, mais il y ferait face vaille que vaille.

- « **Baisse la tête, infâme voleur ! Charognard !** » aboya une voix mondaine à son intention.

Interpellé par l'agressivité du ton, Duo leva promptement les yeux pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde. Somme toute ravissante si son regard ne fut pas si tranchant et haineux. Il ne saisit pas réellement le sens ni la portée des paroles énoncées. Pourtant l'air affiché par les étranges sourcils lui signifiait clairement la malveillance de la cavalière.

- « _La chaleur terrienne n'est pas monnaie courante._ » songea-t-il déconfit.

- « **Dorothy, très chère amie, qui fustigez-vous de la sorte ?** » sollicita une seconde jeune femme blonde approchant élégamment sur sa distinguée monture palomino.

- « **C'est immonde, Mademoiselle Réléna ! Pourquoi les autorités du campus n'exterminent-elles pas cette vermine ? Voyez cet accoutrement indécent, disgracieux ! Un pauvre à n'en point douter !** » exulta de plus belle la première cavalière, accueillant fièrement sa douce amie.

- « **Soyons charitables, Dorothy. En notre qualité d'aristocrate, nous devons compatir à la misère humaine.** » soumit la nouvelle arrivée, épiant d'un œil inquisiteur la source de pareille colère chez sa fidèle dame de compagnie.

Devant la silhouette gracile, la jeune femme changea irrémédiablement d'attitude. Son aimable regard bleu se durcit instamment, devenant presque abrasif. Corrosif. Son port majestueux devint plus altier s'il fut possible comme pour accentuer la différence de classe. Réléna Darlian Peacecraft, cavalière émérite sélectionnée pour la section équestre aux prochains Jeux Olympiques, était une jeune femme belle, douce et affable. L'une des plus courtoises et prévenantes de la Haute Société de Sank. Le monde entier lui reconnaissait la prestance d'une Reine. Digne fille du Ministre des Affaires Etrangères, elle était promise à un brillant avenir. Avenir qu'elle désirait consacrer à la diplomatie mondiale. Comme si la politique fut un gène inhérent aux Darlian Peacecraft. Héritage expliquant ses manières soignée, polies et distinguées. Cependant, la princesse savait également faire preuve d'un caractère particulièrement féroce quand l'amour était l'enjeu. En la matière, elle n'admettait aucun obstacle. Devenant une parfaite amazone, employant les moyens les plus retors, les plus abjectes pour vaincre. Ainsi, éprise du non moins célèbre Heero Yuy, elle concevait mal une rivalité quelconque. Dès lors, voir ce corps, objet des attentions de son cher et tendre, se pavaner devant elle la révulsa violemment et profondément. Car elle en était convaincue : cette immonde silhouette était identique à celle hypnotisant « son » Heero. La tresse interminable se balançant sur la famélique épaule dénudée ne pouvait la tromper. A cette vision, sa haine empoisonna chaque cellule de son être.

- « **Tu n'es qu'un pouilleux !** » vociféra-t-elle sans y prêter attention. A cette seconde, peu lui importait de briser son image de petite fille modèle. De bourgeoise parfaite. Elle bouillait de l'affront que cet ignoble garçon lui faisait. Sa présence à elle seule était un outrage inqualifiable.

- « **Du respect devant Mademoiselle Peacecraft, esclave !** » s'enorgueillit Dorothy, soulagée que sa précieuse amie aborde enfin son point de vue. Le sourire cruel ravageait définitivement ce visage défiguré par les étranges sourcils fourchus.

- **« Comment mon Heero ose-t-il poser ses sublimes yeux sur ta misérable personne ?** » murmura Réléna, contrôlée à présent par une froide colère assassine. Inconsciemment elle administra, sans faillir, un violent coup de cravache sur le visage de l'indésirable.

Instinctivement, le molesté serra les poings, prêt à en découdre. Qu'importe qu'elle soit une femme, il ne pouvait admettre un tel manque de respect alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Vraiment ce Royaume n'avait rien d'un Eden ! Furieux, sa réponse allait s'abattre sur la harpie quand soudain son objectif se rappela à lui. Difficilement, il se retint. Maitrisant laborieusement son côté sombre qui fulminait. Son sang pulsait à un rythme démentiel dans ses veines, véritable torture pour conserver un quelconque flegme d'apparat. Les souvenirs de son enfance bafouée sur L2 le martelaient comme pour l'inciter à plus d'animosité. Sa rage devait explosée ! Le cadenas devait céder ! Pourtant, il se défendit tant bien que mal de ces assauts belliqueux tourmentant son âme. S'interdisant de succomber à la facilité de l'acte guerrier.

- « _De mon comportement irréprochable dépend mon futur. Je le sais._ _Je le sais._ … _La sélection pour intégrer la délégation tant convoitée ne s'arrête pas aux seuls résultats sportifs ! Je le sais. … Un comportement emporté, désinvolte, risque de m'être préjudiciable. … Je dois être exemplaire. … Exempt de tous reproches !_ » se répétait-il en litanie.

Oui Duo connaissait parfaitement la leçon. Les conséquences du moindre emportement étaient calibrées. Il ne devait commettre aucune folie. Surtout envers la fille d'un des politiciens les plus-en vu du Royaume. Certes il n'était pas très au fait de l'actualité mondaine du pays, toutefois le Professeur G l'avait averti, conseillé sur les personnalités à ne pas contrarier. Et cette mégère en faisait partie ! Quelle malchance ! Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'attirer les ennuis ? Par conséquent, malgré la tension intérieure qui le dévorait et l'incitait à la faute, il se résigna. Péniblement, il fit profil bas. Ne relevant point l'insulte. Allant même jusqu'à arborer un masque de reconnaissance. Un stupide sourire qu'il méprisait déjà ardemment.

- « **Excellent !** » se réjouit la descendante des Catalonia. Sans exprimer le moindre remord, elle le frappa à son tour de sa botte de cuir noir pour le faire choir quand elle nota qu'il ne répondait nullement à l'attaque.

Le spectacle de l'adolescent à terre, recouvert de poussière, et à la joue balafrée fit rire indécemment les deux jeunes femmes. A cette minute, rien d'elles ne rappelait les dignes dames qu'elles s'amusaient à jouer. L'interprétation virait à la schizophrénie. Le rire de Réléna devint plus hystérique encore quand leur souffre-douleur se contenta d'essuyer la blessure sanguinolente de sa main sale et crottée. Depuis des semaines, à chaque début d'entrainement, par le biais de ses jumelles de poche, elle voyait au loin Heero observer cette ombre à la longue tresse. Et ça l'excédait ! Son impuissance la rendait dingue. Folie d'autant plus nourrie qu'elle constatait à présent avec effroi que l'objet de son désir, celui qu'elle voulait ardemment comme prétendant, s'intéressait à un vulgaire et pauvre hère. C'était proprement inimaginable ! Un misérable mendiant lui volait les faveurs de son fiancé potentiel ! Son rival pour la conquête du cœur d'Heero était un mécréant, un va-nu-pieds sans honneur ! Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour décupler ses sentiments négatifs à l'égard de sa proie. Prenant garde cette fois aux alentours, ne désirant pas perdre la prestance et le respect qu'elle inspirait en dévoilant son véritable visage, Réléna leva à nouveau sa cravache. Consciemment à présent. Exit le décorum ! Enfin, elle tenait là sa revanche. Pouvoir assouvir cette vengeance, ruminée depuis des jours en humiliant cette ordure, était jouissif. Presque orgasmique. L'ignoble affront allait être lavé en abaissant plus encore dans la fange ce vaurien.

.

.

********** A suivre **********

(impensable venant de moi ! ^^)

.

.

**Note**** :**_ Ce n'est qu'un début mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca vous plaît ? Pour poursuivre j'attends vos avis décisifs ! Craignez-vous de m'encourager ou pas dans cette voie ? Est-ce la peine que je triture mes méninges pour cette fic ? … Si oui tapez « review », si non tapez « review ». … Ben ouais pas le choix ! Merci d'avance chers lecteurs ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 Plus haut

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Ok ! Durant la nuit, j'ai construit la machine à voyager dans le temps et me suis rendue en 3056 pour les prendre discrètement. Jusque là no problem ! Par contre, si je suis revenue impeccablement intact, eux sont sacrément défraîchis ! Beurk ! Ils n'ont pas supporté le voyage ! Ils tombent en poussière ! Du coup ben je les laisse bien volontiers à la Sunrise & Cie … _

_._

**Longues notes de début**** :**

_Un galactique supra universel merci à celles qui m'ont reviewé ! J'aime déjà avoir vos avis mais pour le coup ça me fait encore plus plaisir que d'habitude, parce que je n'étais plus très satisfaite de ma ficounette. J'ai eu un doute monstrueux après l'avoir postée. J'ai bien du la relire 5 fois avant de me décider à poster, une fois j'en étais contente et la fois suivante non et ainsi de suite. M'a rendu chèvre ! La trouvant pas claire ni super bien écrite, j'étais presque à l'abandonner tellement j'en étais déçue ! Et vos ch'tits mots ont contribué à me remonter le moral ! Donc merci à Blues Moon, Ladydragonfly, Idadri, Bony100Clyd et Hissha pour m'avoir redonné un peu confiance et m'avoir reboostée sans le savoir ! ^^ Rien que pour vous ça vaut le coup de réfléchir !_

_Ah oui, Blues pour te récompenser d'être toujours la 1__ère__ fidèle, ben je te fais un petit plaisir (tu trouves pas que je te gâte trop ?) ! Vos vœux sont des ordres ô mon maitre !_

_J'en profite pour remercier au passage la courageuse Ladydragonfly (si si !) qui a soumis une idée semblant être partagée par toutes. Etrange ! Au final, vous aimez quand je suis sadique avec les personnages non ? Moi qui voulais entrer sur la voie de la gentillesse et du tout-tendre ! (regarde en l'air innocemment) … Surtout avec une en particulier ! Pauvre Réléna ! … Seras-tu contente de mon sadisme millésimé aoûtien ? ^^_

_Idadri merci pour ton passage express … et tes nombreuses remarques ! J'adore ! (j'attends ta griffe sur les chapitres qui te restent en instance ! … Eh non ma 8è fic n'a rien à voir avec la 1__ère__ série de fics ! loin de là !) ^^ … Pour les réponses à tes questions, je vais répondre partiellement à certaines en fin de chapitre pour t'éclairer un peu. Mais pas sur tout non plus ! ^^_

_Chère Bony100Clyd (ton nom m'inspirerait presque une fic ! ^^), dont je ressens l'énergie et l'enthousiasme par tes mots (j'adooore !), sois contente, tu as la suiiiiite ! Alors t'en veux encore après ça ? ^^_

_Finissons par mon Grand Maître du TWP na moi ! … Malgré mes derniers efforts t'es toujours aussi suspicieuse à mon égard ? wouinnnnn ! snif snif et resnif ! … Méchanteee ! J'avais même pas pensé à une fin sadique moi ! Ben pour le coup, je vais aller la changer et na ! Voudrais pas ruiner tes attentes ! Comment ça c'est une fausse excuse ? ^^ … Vais-je vraiment me laisser influencer aussi facilement ? A suivre ma chère curieuse ! ^^_

_Merci à vous les filles et en récompense pour vos reviews, ben un nouveau chapitre ! Ca va comme deal ? ^^_

.

.

**«Atalante»**

Chapitre 2 – « … Plus haut … »

.

.

Quelle insolite et déroutante situation ! Cette journée, que rien ne prédestinait à être particulièrement fantasque, s'avéra l'amorce flagrante d'un bouleversement digne des pires tornades. Un véritable tsunami prêt à ravager la monotonie de sa vie si bien réglée. En cette belle et rayonnante matinée de mai, Heero, venu s'exercer simplement et tranquillement au saut à la perche afin d'être optimum lors du décathlon olympique, se retrouvait embarqué, empêtré dans un duel avec le non moins redoutable : Wufei Chang ! Carrément le meilleur pratiquant des Arts Martiaux ! Le fleuron de Sank ! La quintessence par excellence selon les professionnels et autres pronostiqueurs ! Le « Nataku » qui raflerait immanquablement toutes les médailles d'or de sa catégorie aux prochains Jeux ! Comment en était-il arrivé à pareille embrouille en moins de cinq minutes ? Lui dont la seule ambition journalière était d'épier, anonymement, son furtif fantôme et accessoirement travailler paisiblement ses épreuves pour doubler sa récolte de médailles ! Par quel tour saugrenu du destin était-il à présent investi d'une mission aussi périlleuse ? Non pas qu'il craignait pour sa vie ! Jamais un Yuy ne se défilerait par peur ou lâcheté ! Ses notions et techniques en la matière auraient aisément suffi pour tenir tête au chinois. Or il n'en ferait rien. Personne n'avait besoin de connaitre ses multiples aptitudes. Son exposition à la société le saoulait bien assez sans rajouter plus de ferveur ! L'intérêt porté à sa « parfaite » personne par l'horripilante cavalière et les médias suffisait amplement à son quotidien d'étudiant. Lui qui appréciait la sérénité et la régularité n'avait nul besoin de plus d'animation, de sur-médiatisation. Honnêtement, sa perfection lui était indigeste parfois. Quand bien même il la cultivait depuis l'enfance, pour effacer l'indélébile tâche souillant son passé, elle pesait indubitablement sur ses jeunes épaules de vingt trois ans. Oui, pour enfouir à jamais son terrible et lourd secret, il œuvrait pour être parfait. Irréprochable. De ce vœu pieux découlait sa psychologie d'ermite. De peur que sa folie ne récidive, il s'isolait. Refoulant les autres étudiants de son air inhospitalier, glacial. Réaction judicieusement pertinente et efficace pour la majorité qui n'osait l'approcher ! Cependant, pareil comportement avait aussi ses adeptes. Engendrant inversement des manifestations d'idolâtrie chez certains. Ainsi était-il devenu l'une des figures emblématiques de Sank ! A en croire quelques médias il était la coqueluche du moment. Heero Yuy, alias Wing, était celui à prendre en exemple. Quelle ironie pour cette âme noire d'être ainsi adulée tel un ange pur !

.

Parvenu à se défaire de son nouvel et coriace challenger, Heero décréta de rattraper promptement son fameux fantôme. L'extravagant aparté avec le chinois l'avait motivé. Exhorté à un brin de folie. Aujourd'hui était le moment idéal pour aborder ce juvénile champion, époustouflant d'agilité et de rapidité. Se mesurer à lui devenait une nécessité primordiale. Fournir le meilleur de lui-même face au Shinigami légendaire le grisait indécemment. Oui, concourir contre cette magnifique ombre l'étourdissait plus que de raison. Son qualificatif de « Wing » n'était point usurpé présentement ! Des ailes lui poussaient à cette innocente pensée. L'émoustillant au point d'ébranler son cœur aguerri à une inaltérable neutralité. Certes le titre de champion olympique l'encourageait à livrer ardemment bataille, toutefois cette aspiration s'acoquinait désormais à une bien plus affriolante chimère. Actuellement, son rêve de victoire partageait sa priorité avec celui de fréquenter cette fascinante créature. La gageure initiée par Wufei n'était qu'une excuse. Oui, un mesquin prétexte lui octroyant le courage d'affronter la réalité. Celle répudiée depuis le début. Savoir qu'un autre que lui pourrait ravir son idéal était inadmissible ! Désormais plus de doute équivoque ! Son amour pour Quatre Raberba Winner était bien révolu ! Malgré la puissance et la vigoureuse ferveur investie en son temps dans cette relation, à cette minute précise il se sentait déchaîné. Affranchi d'un poids malsain. Libéré d'un oppressant tourment. Une énergie nouvelle l'inondait. Si enivrante qu'il en aurait hurlé et ri à perdre haleine. Instamment il devait rejoindre la source de sa félicité. Depuis des semaines qu'il espionnait cette légende, oublié son asservissement à l'angoisse et au suicide. Maintenant la vie l'attirait véritablement. Il la convoitait avidement. Oui, depuis ce fameux jour où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cette insignifiante silhouette son envie de vivre était vampirique. Lui martelant inlassablement d'en profiter. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Fallait-il qu'il soit aveugle ou sot pour ne pas discerner que ses ailes le guidaient vers son paradis ! Son cœur battait enfin à tout rompre pour autre chose que le sport. Et ce détail était un corps gracile, léger et vif comme le vent. Un galbe harmonieux dont il ne connaissait rien d'autre : ni nom ni visage. Mais qu'importe ! A n'en pas douter il mettrait ses tripes dans cette bataille pour la conquête d' « Atalante ». Pareil à Hercule il surmonterait les travaux les plus pénibles, les obstacles les plus infranchissables s'érigeant entre eux. Le cœur convaincu, il dévala les gradins aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent après son semi marathon de 20km.

- « **Je n'y renoncerai pas !** **Je serai le plus rapide !** » s'époumona-t-il à l'attention du chinois, pénétrant dans le corridor menant à la sortie du colisée.

« _Quitte à courir ma vie entière derrière cette étoile filante, je gagnerai au final ! Je capturerai le cœur d'Atalante ! Il sera ma médaille d'or. Ma victoire la plus précieuse._ » songea-t-il l'esprit plus combattif que jamais, pressant le pas pour ne pas se laisser davantage distancer par l'Ange de la Mort.

.

O o O

.

Aux abords du centre équestre, Heero perdit son entrain. Son zèle s'estompa brutalement. Une vision d'horreur le happa de plein fouet. La présidente du Club House et son adjointe : Réléna Darlian Peacecraft et Dorothy Catalonia molestaient ouvertement et hystériquement son jeune sprinter. Les menaçantes cravaches présageaient de s'abattre hostilement sur le corps frêle et inoffensif. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Férocement la haine le saisit à la gorge. Son ardeur se transforma, se dénatura en pulsions meurtrières. Cette monstrueuse, hideuse, garce de Peacecraft avait le don de déclencher son « système zéro », comme l'avait si bien baptisé le Docteur J. Depuis son insurmontable rupture d'avec Quatre, il ne la tolérait plus. C'était viscéral. La voir même de loin l'incommodait. En temps normal, il prenait sur lui mais là s'en fut trop. Toucher à l'objet de son fantasme était impardonnable ! D'autant que lui revint en mémoire la douloureuse découverte de sa manigance pour évincer Quatre de son existence. Cet acte ignoble lui avait tout bonnement ouvert les yeux sur la réelle personnalité de cette princesse de pacotille. La douce jeune femme, se pâmant devant son parterre d'admirateurs frivoles, n'était que futilité, hypocrisie et vile perfidie. Pour obtenir le retrait de Quatre, son petit ami attitré de l'époque, l'odieuse fourbe avait profité d'un minime différent entre eux pour porter le coup de grâce. Désireux de ne pas envenimer leur dispute, Heero avait profité des vacances d'hiver pour visiter son père adoptif sur L1. Opportunité que la diabolique avait su saisir et manier subtilement à son avantage. Ainsi avait-elle, par un froid et enneigé soir de décembre, présenté son délicat amour au discret et meilleur tireur de l'université : Trowa Barton. Lors d'une de ses soirées mondaines, en faveur des animaux maltraités, la fielleuse et manipulatrice Reine avait parfaitement joué l'entremetteuse. Tactique imparable pour une bataille rondement menée ! Efficacement, elle avait su parier sur l'évidence. L'amour du ténébreux brun pour les animaux n'était point un mystère, considérant son travail à temps partiel dans le renommé « Royal Sank Circus », ni l'extrême philanthropie de Quatre pour les œuvres de charités et autres causes perdues. Tout concourrait dès lors à la ruine de son couple. Un an et sept mois balayés en l'espace de deux heures. Un banal diner avait assassiné ses impressionnants efforts de sociabilisation. Pour parfaire son malheur, « leurrer et tromper le monde » n'était pas le genre de devise soutenue par Quatre. La franchise et l'honnêteté étaient les qualités le caractérisant, aussi lui avait-il avoué sans détours son intérêt pour le mystérieux « clown triste ». Indéniablement une nuit avait suffi à séduire son premier amour ! Cet énigmatique brun filiforme masquait sans nul doute une remarquable bienveillance sous son air neutre. Vertu associée assurément à une austérité fardant une flamboyante et dévastatrice passion. Facultés loin de définir Heero !

.

Trahi de tous ces faux-semblants, Heero éprouva une incommodante sensation. Dans sa chair, il se sentit meurtri comme durant son enfance. Immanquablement la réminiscence de sa déception sentimentale abdiqua. Une vision amplement plus brutale se substitua à ce dépit amoureux. Rudement s'imposa à lui le simulacre de son supposé et prétendu père biologique. Du moins celui qui se prétendait et se présentait comme tel aux yeux du monde. Encore une amère comédie ! L'intrus se remémora à son souvenir par le biais d'un flash particulièrement destructeur. Oui, ce père si charismatique était son pêché. Son sombre et terrible secret. Celui dont il ne se déferait jamais quoiqu'il advienne. Celui qui l'avait détruit et conduit à commettre l'irréparable pour un enfant âgé de sept ans à peine. La résurgence de la virulence des gestes portés vrilla ses tempes. A la scène jouée à proximité se superposait celle de son enfance. La folie et la violence étaient égales. Infernalement l'insupportable tragédie se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sans sourciller il contemplait le gamin, qu'il était à cette époque maudite, perpétrer à nouveau un parricide. De sang froid, sans aucun regret ni remord. L'élève apprenti avait supplanté le maitre dans sa propre discipline. Le novice était à présent diplômé de la plus satisfaisantes des façons. Le tueur à gage, le plus alerte de L1, s'était fait surprendre par son enfant. Par « son héritier » qu'il avait élevé dans l'optique de devenir un être sans foi ni loi. Oui, malgré sa tranquillité apparente Heero était un soldat parfait. Excellent en arts martiaux comme Wufei. Maniant les armes comme personne pareil au fraichement sélectionné Trowa Barton. Fusiller à des distances impressionnantes des cibles mouvantes était parfaitement de son ressort ! Son sang se rappela l'adrénaline induite par la chasse hebdomadaire initiée par son paternel. Fort de ces belliqueuses effervescences tiraillant son âme, Heero fonça à bride abattue sur la scène de torture. Son regard assombri par la haine augurait une bataille sanglante, mortelle. En deux ans, depuis le brutal abandon du blond, jamais il n'avait cédé à pareille attitude criminelle. Pourtant aujourd'hui, journée dont rien ne prédestinait la révolte, sa sauvage frustration s'abattrait sur cette abjecte mégère insupportable.

.

O o O

.

N'obtenant aucune réaction à sa provocation, Réléna, encouragée par sa fidèle amie, leva sa cravache de dressage pour asséner à l'indésirable un second assaut. Le défaut de réactivité l'étonna grandement, car les améthystes témoignaient d'une farouche agressivité. Constat qui fit imperceptiblement trembler sa main. Après tout un tel sauvage pouvait être capable du pire ! D'une attaque traitresse elle n'était pas à l'abri ! Non, sérieusement, la méfiance n'était pas futile dans pareille situation. Toutefois, face à l'inertie non démentie de sa victime, son sentiment d'insécurité s'estompa. L'échine courbée, en bon esclave, lui garantit une soumission qui la rassura et la ravit. Sa vicieuse frénésie lui intima alors d'en profiter. De réparer, expier, au centuple l'affront subi. Quitte à compromettre son intégrité et commettre l'impensable. Souiller ces gants blancs du fluide carmin du mécréant ne la dissuaderait nullement. Cet impertinent devait savoir qui était le maitre ! Ce sentiment d'ivresse la conforta dans sa suprématie. En bonne Reine, elle se devait de corriger cette bête immonde. Lui apprendre dans le sang le décorum. Le sourire carnassier aux lèvres, se délectant d'avance de la sensation de morsure sur cette peau juvénile déjà meurtrie, elle infligea sans faiblir la partiale et tendancieuse sentence. Si l'opportunité lui avait été offerte, elle aurait volontiers marqué encore et encore cet impudent au fer rouge. L'humilier était devenu son obsession. Desiderata nettement partagé par Dorothy qui la congratulait de sa toute puissance. Sans faillir elle lui aurait concédé, avec volupté, l'assouvissement de ses plus dépravés et sordides instincts. Inlassablement, l'héritière des Catalonia incitait celle des Darlian Peacecraft à toujours plus de cruauté envers ce quel définissait comme « parasite délinquant à éradiquer ». L'univers entier devait savoir quel être puant et indésirable il était, et quel sort était réservé à lui et ses semblables. Sans conteste Dorothy Catalonia exposait au monde sa xénophobie, au pire degré. Pour elle, seul un étranger pouvait être aussi discourtois et inélégant. Sank ne connaissait rien de la pauvreté ! Du moins en fut-elle persuadée. A ses yeux, la croix dessinée sur cette pâle joue ne serait qu'une maigre consolation. Cependant, dans la mesure où cela témoignerait de la mise en quarantaine de ce pouilleux, elle s'en accommoderait.

.

La tige en fibre de verre, ceint de cuir précieux, lécha à nouveau la pommette rougie. Sans pour autant la frapper aussi puissamment que les bourreaux s'y attendaient. Courroucée, Réléna fixa durement l'irresponsable osant intervenir dans l'application de la justice royale. A sa découverte, elle en resta pétrifiée. A ses côtés, rugissant telle une lionne défendant ses petits, Dorothy se heurta à un regard impétueux quand elle vociféra irascible après le trouble-fête. Réléna, elle, était toujours mortifiée. Incrédule à la bassesse et méchanceté du destin. Son cœur s'affola puis se glaça d'effroi à la compréhension de la situation. La main l'ayant stoppée dans sa démence appartenait à Heero. Son Heero ! Le seul être dont elle ne désirait pas la présence en cet instant crucial ! Dans la confusion et la honte rongeant son âme, elle lui expliqua la nécessité de punir et châtier ce vaurien. Prêchant désespérément une histoire abracadabrante. Son hystérie la consuma totalement sous la fureur exaltée enflammant les cobalts aimés. Intégralement sa raison et son esprit s'égarèrent. Dérangée et aux abois, l'interprétation de la saisie par Heero de sa cravache fut faussée. Immédiatement, elle conclut qu'il voulait l'empêcher de se souiller. Son sourire devint psychotique. Assurément son chevalier souhaitait le punir lui-même. Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Son Heero ne se rangerait jamais du côté de cette ignoble perversion ! Son jugement d'aliéné lui certifia qu'il recouvrait ses esprits ! Avec dévotion, la Reine voulut baiser, en remerciement, cette main lacérée par le cuir. Saisissant avec la plus infime piété les doigts agrippés furieusement à l'extrémité de sa cravache, elle se pencha pour l'offrande. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la poigne rude se resserra davantage autours de la tige. Libérant quelques perles de sang, la prise de la justice attira agressivement la cavalière à elle. Déstabilisée, Réléna perdit l'équilibre et s'avachit lamentablement dans le crottin. Celui-là même où Duo avait chu plus tôt. Le nez dans l'excrément, la noblesse de la future diplomate fit pâle figure. Rien de glorieux ne la caractérisait à cette heure. Levant ses yeux ahuris, la sale pimbêche fut saisie d'une terreur sans nom. Son corps était intégralement profané, violenté par les sombres pupilles de son amour. Superbement bleues à l'accoutumée, ces dernières la mitraillaient à présent d'un désir, non dissimulé, de la tuer. A ce constat, elle n'osa bouger un cil. D'ordinaire si épanouie et volubile, elle demeura inerte, muette. Comme foudroyée par Zeus. Elle, qui agissait toujours pour plaire à ces cobalts, venait de chuter pitoyablement. Même sa folie ne sut la tromper davantage. Sa disgrâce était totale ! Par la faute de cette abomination, outrageusement chevelue, elle perdait tout crédit aux yeux du seul et unique homme précieux à son cœur !

.

O o O

.

Impatient de secourir l'adolescent en péril, Heero, élève modèle et adulé du campus, libéra complaisamment sa rage. Les traits d'ordinaire impassibles abdiquèrent pour des stigmates de haine. Sans considération aucune, le héros osait s'en prendre à la Reine. Comme elle, son véritable visage s'incarnait dans l'instant.

- « **Uzai ama ! **» tonna-t-il, faisant fi du malaise de sa victime.

Au grand dam de la suivante aux sourcils fourchus, dont la hargne dissipée cédait la place à l'incompréhension et l'indignation, Heero rabrouait Réléna pareille à la dernière des pourritures. Ivre de colère, peu lui importait que sa réputation ait à en pâtir suite aux commérages que Dorothy prendrait un malin plaisir à colporter. Cette langue de vipère s'en délecterait assurément. Grand bien lui ferait ! Le culte, qui lui était voué depuis son entrée à l'université grâce à ses performances durant les décathlons annuels auxquels il avait brillamment participé, serait alors terni à jamais. Réduit en cendre. Rien à faire, il s'en foutait royalement. Oui, nulle importance quand il pouvait libérer des serres de cette harpie l'objet de son affection. Etait-il seulement imaginable que son défunt cœur soit aussi épris de cette subtile ombre ? Amouraché impérieusement de ce fantôme en ne sachant rien de lui ? En ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant à la lumière directe du soleil ? Loin de toutes ces considérations pour le moment, il leva à son tour la main sur la furie tétanisée. Tel Persée il anéantirait cette malfaisante gorgone et réparerait ainsi l'outrageux blasphème. L'ignominie, causée à son Atalante, serait purifiée par le sang de cette hideuse créature dont il ne saurait voir davantage la laideur.

- « **Koro shite yaru !** » tempêta-t-il, empoignant la mince nuque pour plaquer encore et encore dans la fange l'harmonieux visage.

Son souhait le plus cher était de l'étouffer. Qu'elle rende son dernier souffle dans la pire des humiliations. A cette minute, Heero bafouait le moindre de ses principes fondamentaux. L'habituel gentleman n'en ressentait aucun malaise étrangement. Bien au contraire ! C'était une véritable libération ! Un pur délice ! Lui, l'athlète le plus titré de l'université, donnerait aisément toutes ses récompenses pour assouvir indéfiniment cette vengeance tant réprimée. Le perchiste chevronné, qualifié largement avec ses 5m73 au saut, n'avait jamais atteint un tel sommet dans la plénitude. Ce digne représentant, porte drapeau officiel de la délégation au prochain Jeux Olympiques, n'arborait aucune contrition d'hypothéquer ainsi son avenir. Administrer cette correction à la Reine valait tous les risques. Vraiment, il ne songeait nullement à l'incidence de sa conduite. Pourtant à bien y réfléchir, la sanction ne serait pas des plus anodines. Si sa révolte s'ébruitait aux oreilles des organisateurs, à n'en pas douter la disqualification serait assurée ! Mais qu'importe ! Ce monstre, artisan de sa rupture passée avec Quatre, souffrirait autant que lui. Avec émerveillement, il l'humilierait. La dénigrerait avec ce malin plaisir qu'elle-même avait pris à discréditer son Atalante. Sachant qu'elle était prête à tout pour briller devant lui, contempler ainsi dans ses yeux craintifs le spectre de lui déplaire le ravissait. Cette infâme traitresse ne savait pas. Non ! Evidemment, elle ignorait qu'il avait découvert son stratagème quant aux présentations de Quatre et Trowa. Aussi ne soupçonnait-elle pas la haine sans borne qu'il lui vouait ! Lui, l'objet de son obsession qu'elle rêvait de posséder frénétiquement depuis tant d'années, allait l'achever impitoyablement. Là dans cette immonde fange. Admirer ce visage souillé, ne comprenant pas une telle attitude de sa part, était pleinement jouissif. Mais ça ne suffisait pas ! Sa rage exigeait plus. Bien plus ! Dès lors son poing s'arma pour la défigurer quand une résistance l'en empêcha. Levant ses yeux furibonds, une tête blonde se présenta à lui. D'un simple signe du chef, elle lui intima de ne pas agir de la sorte.

- « **Arrête Heero !** **Ce n'est pas digne de toi.** » le réprimanda posément Quatre, accompagné de son inséparable brun.

- « **Nanda-yo ? **» fulmina Heero sentant d'autant plus la colère monter en lui qu'il ne cernait pas la raison de son ancien amant à le retenir. Comment pouvait-il lui interdire de la violenter alors que son malheur était né de cette sorcière ? Elle était la source de son mal !

Rongé par l'inimitié, son esprit brouillé n'entendait pas que c'était uniquement dans son intérêt, et non celui de cette pimbêche, que son ancien partenaire intervenait. Pareil à ce jour funeste, où il avait massacré de ses mains infantiles l'homme qui le maltraitait, un dévastateur courroux le posséda. Isolant définitivement son âme du commun des mortels. Devinant la menace grandissante, Quatre l'adjura, sans un mot cependant, de se calmer. A n'en pas douter, il s'ingérait à temps pour éviter un drame. Sans quoi, il en était intimement convaincu : Heero tuerait Réléna. L'exaltante brutalité tapie dans le cœur du japonais et la force de sa haine envers la future diplomate depuis leur séparation lui était familière. Il l'avait prophétisée. Pour cette raison, il s'était résigné à s'éloigner d'Heero. Afin de ne pas aggraver sa blessure chaque jour un peu plus. Pourtant, il aurait tant aimé demeurer son fidèle ami, mais le caractère imprévisible empêchait cette option. Sous son air stable et glacial, le métis était un volcan menaçant d'entrer en éruption à la moindre contrariété. Non vraiment, Heero n'avait rien d'un héros exempt de tout reproche ! Peu ou prou cette certitude l'avait conforté à rompre irrévocablement avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il en était conscient. Jamais son âme sensible n'avait pu être apaisée à ses côtés. Heero l'effrayait. L'impression d'être face à une machine de guerre lui était venue à l'esprit parfois. Un soldat hors de tout contrôle, prêt à exploser, était la tragique perception qu'il avait de son ex-fiancé. Raisonnablement, en bon pacifiste, vivre avec un tel individu lui était impossible. Trowa, bien que froid et distant aux premiers abords, était plus humain. Plus chaleureux et affectif. Auprès de « son tireur d'élite » il avait trouvé tendresse et réconfort. Détails qu'il n'avait pas, ou si peu, avec Heero. Malgré ses vifs griefs, Quatre manœuvra habillement pour l'apaiser.

.

Devant le faciès désapprobateur de son ancien amour, peu à peu Heero lâcha prise. Étonnamment une force lui imposait, contre sa volonté, de réprimer sa violence. Le blond était têtu et coriace. Mais surtout particulièrement sensible. Et, quand bien même il n'était plus éperdument épris de l'arabe, il songea à son bien-être. Pas la peine de le tourmenter inutilement pour les dernières bribes de rancœur ! Emotif comme s'il possédait un sens aigu, Quatre ressentait péniblement la moindre émotion violente ou forte. Ne voulant plus le faire souffrir à tort, Heero chercha à atténuer son exaspération. Aussi porta-t-il son regard sur la frêle carrure qui n'avait pas bougé. Médusé à ce déroutant spectacle, son fantastique coureur les dévisageait incrédule. Heero fut décontenancé. Le mirage n'avait rien de merveilleux ni angélique. Le corps convoité était fragile, chétif. Tatoué indélébilement de vieilles meurtrissures et de plus récentes dont l'ignoble balafre. La silhouette si gracile et fluette à la faveur de la nuit était abominablement maigre, squelettique. Loin de l'image idéalisée. A des années lumières du si doux rêve enchanteur. Laissant subodorer une vie chaotique et misérable. A se demander où une anatomie si décharnée, rachitique, trouvait la force de marcher et courir si divinement ! Décidément, Atalante n'était point enviable pour sa beauté ni sa prestance. Un vilain petit canard, voilà le portrait présenté crument à un Heero abasourdi. Oui un minuscule oisillon honteusement famélique et tout crotté. Pourtant, son attirance n'en fut pas amoindrie. Un petit quelque chose subjugua le perchiste adulé. Une étincelle attira son regard. Les fières et farouches améthystes vibraient infernalement. Brûlant comme les Enfers d'Héphaïstos. Ce seul détail conquit son cœur avec ravissement, omettant combien le corps était en souffrance. Non, son jugement était vicié. Atalante n'avait rien d'une pauvre âme en détresse, il en fut conscient. Cet être, qu'il estimait faible à première vue, dénotait par la fougue de ses prunelles. La faiblesse de son apparence menue contrastait merveilleusement à son impétuosité, à sa force de caractère sous-jacente. D'instinct Heero l'empoigna avant qu'Eole ne le souffle loin de lui, vers d'autres horizons. Sous ses doigts les os fins donnèrent l'impression que le poignet était de porcelaine. La peur de le briser le terrifia, mais le perdre lui fut plus insupportable encore. De toute sa délicate robustesse il emprisonna le geôlier de son cœur et l'examina minutieusement. Devant l'ampleur du désastre, une vulgaire douche dans son humble chambre universitaire ne suffirait pas à le remettre sur pieds. Son rétablissement exigerait bien plus d'efforts. Considérant intensément son prisonnier blessé, il sentit soudain une vive douleur au tibia. Surpris il lâcha par mégarde sa prise. L'explication de son élancement fut évidente lorsque son mirage détala comme un lapereau pourchassé par une meute de loups affamés. Sans y réfléchir plus avant, abandonnant là ses camarades de cours, Heero emboita le pas à son fuyard. Hors de question qu'il le laisse s'éloigner de lui ! Sans agrément, il s'affectait la mission de le prendre sous son aile. S'il ne pouvait rien changer à son passé, il ferait son possible pour enjoliver son avenir. Pour remédier à sa condition d'extrême vulnérabilité afin qu'il puisse vivre décemment et s'entrainer sans se cacher. En sa qualité de major de promotion et d'héros vénéré, autant que ses privilèges servent !, il lui permettrait de bénéficier amplement des installations. Son expérience personnelle serait également mise à sa discrétion autant qu'il le voudrait. Du moins était-il convaincu de pouvoir lui offrir tout cela. De sa propre volonté, Heero lui abandonnait tout. Ne réclamant en échange que le partage d'un lien indéfectible entre eux. Tout humble qu'il fut, son objectif devint présomptueusement ambitieux : être le pygmalion d'Atalante. Celui révélant la magnificence éclipsée derrière cette silhouette affamée.

.

O o O

.

Les ennuis et autres complications ayant une fâcheuse manie à le courtiser, Duo fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux dans ces circonstances : courir au loin pour s'y soustraire. La titanesque discorde entre « la folle » et « l'hargneux » ne le concernait nullement. S'ils voulaient se foutre sur la gueule, libre à eux ! Lui devait éviter toute emmerde ! Garder uniquement à l'esprit sa survie. Se tenir hors des rixes pour ne pas mettre en péril sa situation, déjà suffisamment précaire. La menace d'être raflé et expulsé vers L2 suffirait à le tenir à carreau. Aussi, comme dans le colisée, il s'activa à être le plus rapide. Fuir avant que le satané brun ne se décide à le malmener à son tour ! Vraiment ce royaume n'était point idyllique ! L2, avec tous ses défauts les plus répugnants, n'était peut-être pas si repoussant après tout ! Certes la vie n'y était pas tendre, mais au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Ici tout était hypocrite. Rien ne semblait être ce qu'il paraissait. Tout n'était que faux-semblant. Folle illusion. Dangereux mirage. Même ce type, qu'il aurait qualifié de saint d'esprit et normal, se révélait aliéné et brutal !

- « **Arrête-toi !** » hurla une voix tonitruante, interrompant son intense réflexion.

Se retournant, Duo fut horrifié de constater que l'hargneux le coursait. Ce cauchemar ambulant le talonnait plutôt aisément ! Sans hésiter il s'activa de plus belle. Donnant le meilleur de lui-même pour le distancer. Désormais, la question de survie était réelle ! Contre ce baraqué, le pari était truqué. Logiquement, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance ! Il ne ferait pas le poids ! S'il l'attrapait, il le tuerait assurément ! Tandis qu'il s'évertuait à sauver sa peau, son estomac lui rappela que la dépense d'énergie nécessitait un minimum d'alimentation.

- « _Bordel ! … Ta gueule ! C'est pas le moment ! … Puise dans mes dernières réserves si tu veux pas y laisser la peau ! » _insulta-t-il l'organe ingrat, se déportant pour s'assurer d'avoir semé son chasseur.

_« Putain ! Coriace ce mec !_ » s'alarma-t-il voyant que son poursuivant ne lâchait pas l'affaire et gagnait peu à peu du terrain.

La course effrénée s'accentua davantage. Galvanisant chacun des deux participants au fur et à mesure de leur échappée sauvage. Les cœurs s'emballaient à un rythme infernal, menaçant de rompre sous les efforts déraisonnés. Les souffles se faisaient de plus en plus courts. Rauques et accidentés. Malgré l'urgence du début, étrangement une sensation de défi sembla régner entre les sprinters. Aucun des deux ne voulant capituler devant l'autre. Heero refusait de renoncer à ses nouveaux projets. Comme toute mission qu'il se fixait, elle devenait sacrée ! Coûte que coûte, il s'y tiendrait et la mènerait à terme. Duo, lui, omettait peu à peu le caractère vital, de nécessité impérieuse, de sa fuite. Involontairement, il prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner son prédateur. Jouant avec son adversaire indolemment. Mettant une large distance entre eux pour la réduire l'instant d'après et l'approfondir la seconde suivante. Bien qu'endurant, le prétendant au cœur d'Atalante eut ses limites. Le semi marathon matinal ayant déjà entamé son capital, il faiblit et stoppa. J l'avait pourtant averti qu'un marathonien ne devait pas s'épuiser excessivement. Tout corps, même le plus robuste, devait se reposer.

- « **Kuso !** » lâcha-t-il éreinté et déçu, fixant furieusement le sol.

Comment attraper, capturer, Atalante s'il s'effondrait si pitoyablement au bout de quelques minutes ? Alors qu'il s'injuriait de moult reproches, une pauvre vieille paire de chaussures se présenta à ses yeux. Levant le nez, il remarqua, surpris, son précieux fantôme patientant devant lui. L'épiant, comme étonné que la si prometteuse course s'arrêta ainsi. Reprenant confiance Heero tendit sa main, or le vif éclair s'éclipsa de nouveau. Un rictus de défiance aux lèvres, Duo entama une nouvelle chevauchée. Malgré le danger évident, il cernait néanmoins que ce glorieux sportif pouvait être un excellent moyen de s'améliorer. Certes courir seul était un bon entrainement, mais contre quelqu'un d'aussi doué c'était bien plus stimulant et grisant. La progression serait bien plus efficace. Profitable. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre le risque de défier et braver ce type hargneux. A bien le regarder, ses yeux ne semblaient pas si furibonds après lui. Non c'était autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne définissait pas. Stoppant un peu plus loin pour prendre connaissance de la position de son adversaire, Duo lui fit signe de la tête de le poursuivre. Pris au jeu, et ses forces retrouvées un minima, Heero accepta le challenge. Que de défis relevés en cette belle journée de mai ! De justesse, il le suivit. Imbriquant précisément ses pas dans les foulées agiles et alertes. Présentement, Heero conçut que les leçons ne seraient pas à sens unique. Atalante avait des talents dont il pourrait s'inspirer pour gagner en performance à la course. Toutefois, malgré sa combativité exemplaire, il fut une fois de plus largement distancé au final. Ce maigre corps lui échappait inlassablement. Une parfaite brise que rien ne saurait arrêter. Totalement épuisé, Heero s'écroula à terre. Fourbu. Seul. Le nez dans l'herbe baignée de la fraîche rosée du matin, il cherchait son souffle.

- « **Je t'avais averti. Jamais tu ne le battras !** » railla une voix exaspérante qu'Heero assimila très vite à Wufei Chang. Par quel singulier miracle ce type, loin de battre des records lors de rallyes, les avait-il rejoins ici ?

- « **Urusai ! … J'y mettrais le temps, mais j'y parviendrai.** » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton venimeux à son adversaire hilare.

« **Je réussirai à te gagner.** » s'adoucit-il dévisageant le fantôme immobilisé un peu plus loin.

- « **Tu te fatigues pour rien, Yuy.** » se délecta le chinois rejoignant d'un pas vif et alerte leur Atalante.

- « **Hn ?** » interrogea le métis, surpris que le sprinter ne cherche pas à fuir le nouvel arrivant. Sa jalousie en fut piquée au point qu'il se releva promptement.

- « **Il ne comprend ni ne parle notre langue.** » expliqua Wufei devant l'air perdu de son rival.

- « **Kuso. …** » murmura Heero à cette révélation, épiant plus encore l'adolescent effronté qui le toisait sans relâche.

La raison du mutisme de son fantasme devenait limpide à présent. De même, il saisissait mieux pourquoi les yeux améthyste l'espionnaient comme s'ils cherchaient à deviner ses mots au travers de ses gestes. En conséquence, la motivation de sa soudaine fuite fut parfaitement évidente. Heero conçut aisément qu'à sa manière d'aborder le petit groupe plus tôt, il avait dû paraître menaçant. Ne comprenant pas un traitre mot, Atalante avait du prendre peur devant son hostilité. Imaginant sûrement qu'il s'attaquerait éventuellement à lui après en avoir terminé avec Réléna. Lui, qui ne cherchait qu'à le défendre, avait dû l'inciter à se tromper. De part son attitude véhémente, il l'avait induit en erreur et poussé à le fuir.

- « **Ne cherche pas à l'appréhender, Yuy. » **ironisa l'érudit, s'amusant du double sens de sa réplique.

**« La langue n'est pas l'unique barrière qui te sépare de lui. … Tu ne pourrais cerner sa solitude ni ses problèmes.** » coupa Wufei, invitant courtoisement Atalante à le suivre.

- « **En es-tu sûr Chang ? **» marmonna-t-il les regardant s'éloigner.

« _Ensemble, je veux nous élever. … Oublier, enterrer nos passés. … Toujours aller plus haut avec lui. Il sera ma perche salvatrice. … Il a ce don. … Celui de me guérir, me purifier._ »

.

.

********** A suivre **********

(Je remets ça ! Ca devient grave non ?)

.

.

**Petits compléments d'info**** :**

_- Pour le langage des aristo et autres bourges, ben j'sais pas comment ils parlent vu que je n'en côtoie pas ! Une défaillance dans mon éducation ! ^^ … Donc c'est impro et un peu foutage de gueule pour marquer aussi la différence entre notre pauvre p'tit Duo et les « M'dames-on-se-la-pète ». … Ca choque vraiment trop ?_

_- Pour les MAD, ben j'en ai pris que 3 car d'une part c'est ceux attribués à nos principaux héros ici et ensuite je trouvais amusant de mettre J et O dans cette fic. Vous devinez pourquoi non ? Ouais parce que ça fait JO ! … Nul je sais ! Je sors ! Désolée ! ^^_

_- L'intérêt de G ? Ben parce qu'il a bon cœur et qu'il est originaire de L2 et que Duo est tellement attendrissant que voilà quoi ! Ok c'est pas super recherché ! … Je me pencherai sur une analyse plus poussée à l'occasion entre deux lignes ! ^^_

_- Duo est un réfugié venu clandestinement sur Terre ( à l'époque de l'histoire pour venir de L2 on va supposer que les charters clandestins remplacent les radeaux de fortune actuels) donc quand je parle de « billet » c'est pas au sens propre ! Il n'a pas pris un billet à valider ! Ni ses amis d'ailleurs ! Ils se font pincer et parquer comme du bétail en attendant d'être expulsés. ... Pour la fuite, ben c'est Duo quand même ! Doué mon chouchounet non ? ^^ … A l'occasion faudrait que je fasse un morceau sur cette partie, c'est ça ? Rien n'est gravé dans le marbre, je peux tenter d'insérer si j'ai l'inspiration ! Interactive cette fic ! Ca va faire une fic à combien de chapitres tout ça ?! … T'as vraiment envie de me faire taffer mes fics ! Bourreau de ch'tite Katana va ! ^^_

_- Pour Heero et Wufei, le pari n'est pas louche au vu du titre de la fic ! Tu supposes donc bien ! Y a pas que le sport qui les motive (je trouvais le parallèle entre les deux personnages, Atalante et Duo, sympa) ! ^^ … Et puis bon pour Réléna, je ne peux pas la faire complètement conne non plus ! Déjà que je la fais schizo, parano etc … Non non, elle a bien les yeux en face des trous et voit bien ce que Heero cherche à faire ! Là-dessus je ne ferais pas de mystère ! ^^ _

_Voilà une partie des réponses à tes questions Idadri ! J'espère que ça sera plus clair. Mais tu as raison de me questionner car dans ma tête certains points semblent logiques mais après je les retranscris peut-être pas forcément aussi intelligiblement que je le croyais ! … Aussi j'ai préféré répondre sur la fic que dans un mail au cas où d'autres lecteurs se seraient posés les mêmes questions que toi ! N'hésitez pas si des points restent flous ! Un esprit sadique n'est pas toujours compréhensif pour tout le monde … surtout s'il est aussi alambiqué que le mien ! ^^_

_Ah oui ! Ladydragonfly, c'est pas que Duo ne voudrait pas mettre son poing dans la jolie petite gueule de Réléna (qui n'en a pas envie ?), seulement il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il tient à s'en sortir et agir ainsi ruinerait ses efforts, donc ben le pauvre doit ronger son frein. … A moins que je trouve un système bien crapuleux pour qu'il puisse mais bon … Tu m'en voudras beaucoup si ça n'arrive pas ? Tu voudras plus me lire ? snif snif _

_._

_Traduction__ : _**Uzai ama** = Je te hais salope **Koro shite yaru** = Je vais te tuer **Urusai** = Ferme ta gueule. … Voilà les traductions sauf erreur ! Corrigez-moi si ce n'est pas ça ! ^^

.

.

**Longues notes de fin**** :**

_C'est certain ! Je ne finirai pas cette fic en même temps que la cérémonie de clôture ! Vous m'en voulez beaucoup ? Du coup, je vais prendre mon temps pour la composer. Vous en pensez quoi ? Ca ne sera plus d'actualité après mais bon … Est-ce vraiment gênant à vos yeux ? Ou dois-je arrêter et laisser tomber ? Vous ai-je perdues en route au long de cet interminable chapitre introspectif ? Si oui, ben je stoppe tout et je prends des vacances ! (commence à préparer le baluchon) ^^_

_Pour les petits malins qui connaissent la devise des J.O., ils se douteront sûrement qu'au début ce devait être une énième trilogie vu ma découpe des chapitres ! Or au vu de ce long très très long chapitre, où je n'ai pas pu exploiter l'intégralité de mes idées (affolant non ? je me suis trop noyée dans les détails et répétition non ?), je me vois dans l'obligation de parier sur quatre ou cinq ! Comme les anneaux et nos GBoy ! ^^ … Ca pose problème ? Ca demande réflexion, non ? Votre avis ?_

_Quant au rating, je crois que basculer vers le « M » est plus logique. Le « T » est discutable et remis en question par les « petites prises de bec », n'est-ce pas ? Ca vous heurte le T ou pas ? Dites-moi parce que je ne sais pas trop la subtilité entre les deux ! Je ne voudrai pas importuner les âmes sensibles avec mon sadisme ! ^^_

_Pour le pairing, ben j'ai pas pu l'indiquer au 1__er__ chapitre vu qu'il faut faire un choix entre seulement deux personnages et que ben j'en sais rien moi-même … Mais j'ai quand même changé car au final on voit beaucoup cette relation pour le moment. N'en concluez pas la fin pour autant ! ^^_

_Bon je vous laisse méditer à toutes mes questions et m'en vais dormir ! ^^ … Encore un énorme merci à mes 5 revieweuses du 1__er__ chapitre ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait du bien de vous lire ! Merci merci merci merci merci ! ^^ … J'espère ne pas avoir déçu vos espoirs et vos attentes avec cette suite brouillon et … tardive ! Petit problème de motivation pour m'auto-corriger avant publication (pour ma défense y a près de 11 pages) ! … J'ai dérogé à mon postage hebdomadaire ! Oups ! ^^ … Me privez pas de reviews pour si peu ! Soyez sympa avec moi ! ^^_

_Sur ce, rendez-vous dans quatre ans au Brésil pour la suite et fin ! ^^_


End file.
